1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a structure of a light emitting apparatus that uses a light emitting element such as an organic EL (Electroluminescence) element.
2. Related Art
A technique for correcting an amount of electric energy (for example, electric current) provided to a light emitting element in accordance with a light amount of light emitted from the light emitting element has been proposed. For example, in JP-A-2007-290329, a technique in which light emitted from a light emitting element is received by a light receiving element formed so as to overlap the light emitting element, and an electric current amount of a drive current provided to the light emitting element is corrected in accordance with a light amount received by the light receiving element is disclosed.
However, in a structure in which the light receiving element is formed immediately below the light emitting element like in Patent Document 1, reflection and absorption are generated when the light emitted from the light emitting element goes through the light receiving element, and the amount of light emitted to the outside is reduced. In short, there is a problem that a use efficiency of the light emitted from the light emitting element is decreased. If the light amount (the electric current amount of the drive current) of the light emitting element is increased in order to compensate for the light reduction due to the light receiving element, a deterioration of the light emitting element is accelerated, thereby shortening the life of the element.